


穿越博斯普鲁斯海峡

by Sigmamaretto



Category: R1SE (Band), 创造营 | Produce Camp (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigmamaretto/pseuds/Sigmamaretto
Summary: /The other side to 血观音Traversee du Bosphore





	穿越博斯普鲁斯海峡

八岁的时候我乐衷于这种游戏，和其他人手放在一起，沿着掌纹的脉络拼下来，就流成一条河，我先天有这种优势，横亘的掌纹最适合延伸出平稳的走向，拼接着撑起无比规整的输赢。

刚开始的时候手心只有一条线，我曲起手指的时候掌心平整它独独分明，遭由掌纹发端捏出深深的凹壑，沿着浅粉色的纹理缓慢溃烂，后来时间久了，掌心揉碎了揉乱了细小斑驳的十字，浅杂的痕迹刻在每一寸肌理上，别着断掌的脉络发散凹陷，整个手心都变得柔软，握不住一条线。

我进话剧团的时候是夏天，第一天他们排练《李尔王》，一出戏七八个人也乌泱乌泱，白色的粗布戏服披起来就是后世纪魔笛，焉栩嘉这个时候不比我初来乍到，但剧本上还是没有名字，只能做B角的B角，蹲在后台听前面进了戏他就狠狠地抽一下鼻子，我还以为他要哭，冷不丁他回过头揽着我一句话说得豪气冲天，走今天哥哥带你吃只大螃蟹。

我左右是最不起眼的小替补，也有大把时间安心跟着他跑，但事实上他是比我小的，焉栩嘉少年老成，对做哥哥这件事大抵也有种执念，这对于他来说不知是否算得上认可性质的一件事，足够他扯着我跑遍剧场每个角落，恨不得连个新筑的蚂蚁窝都指出来给我看。

不过焉栩嘉是比我聪明，他做事妥帖过我，被牵连着迈过的时刻也变得很短暂，我跟着他没头没尾彻天里晃荡，沿着水库过一个春天和夏天，很快就活成剧院里的一部分，舞台的木质地板也会朽，我和他从这头到那头踩出咯吱咯吱的声音，嘴里有八万句焉栩嘉可以喊，一秒钟都分不开。

后来我叫他哥哥也多出于恶趣味，摇摆着泛滥在欲望里被洇成一滩水，只是这个时候我还认真配合这种你情我愿的游戏，扯着粗糙裁剪的幕布糊一手腻，丈量过的每寸时间都离不开彼此，他隔着老远冲我眨眼睛，眼看龟毛的声乐老师要训我就不动声色凑过来，匆匆拉着我逃，这里还是那里都可以，甚至清楚明了哪里有香艳的旧事。

反正是一根老冰棍也可以开心，四分之一的西瓜也可以开心，再枯燥乏味的破烂夏天也掏得出十成十的欢喜，我好容易就满足，半点都不适合做梦，在一起的时候每一天都要认真过渡，过度到好像没有片刻可以允许浪费，我想很少有人愿意把爱定义为庸碌，只是它好具体，具体到每一分每一秒都是单位名词，我从不觉得多，毫厘的延伸都要填补充裕。

因为日复一日真的没什么不好，分秒的瞬间我都可以活好多好多次，年末的时候我捏着一碟CD就能跑半条街，被爱填满变成一触即破的肥皂泡，雪盖过我的鞋背化成一滩泥水，我沿着长长的巷子摔一跤，焉栩嘉扶起我的时候我搂着他脖子哭，好狼狈啊怎么会，明明被告白的是我，焉栩嘉手忙脚乱地抱起我，我糊他一肩膀的眼泪仿佛这就是仪式。

只要一个吻就被重新塑造，我耽于的每个时刻都不觉得足够，两三年里我都找到意义去唱歌，焉栩嘉后来也可以做B角，难得的时候也上台活另一种人生，他有意摔打自己再拼装，足够小心就重塑成工巧的再造model，一句话反反复复练出好多种方式，好像藏刃的杀手有意等待着，只等一场命定的谋杀。

后来春天结束的时候剧团终于选角，我发着低烧病情反复，那位选角导演就是这个时候找到我，到底说得再隐晦我也明白，我没能陪焉栩嘉走过的最后一段路最后还是从头来过，他去围读剧本的时候两天没有回来，我从宾馆沿着昏黄的路灯慢慢往回走，和往常一样看到他笑着的眼睛。

我们常说人生的很多时候你都要面对选择，而我更多时候觉得自己没有别样的退路，被托起来颠簸的时候我想，我当然愿意我自己坠落再叹一口气，总要有这种时候你清清楚楚地认识到某种差别，不知道是我不够聪明，还是不同的人生没办法蹉跎。

所以焉栩嘉说起分手的时候我甚至松一口气，对于这个时候的我来说这未免不是一种解脱，只是发烧的时候彻夜噩梦真的很痛，焉栩嘉一双眼睛怅然成了扭结的困绊，而我最知道什么样的话才能精准地要大家都难受，焉栩嘉不是不明白我，他只是容易侥幸，被拉扯着走不出，我说放我走吧，哥哥，焉栩嘉脸上跟调色盘打翻了似的露出五六种颜色，最终转了头。

他走了之后好一段时间内流言四起，于是我又离开了剧团去酒吧唱歌，酒吧老板钱比人大，对我散漫并且好像赚不赚都无所谓的上工态度深恶痛绝，但他之前的驻唱跑得没踪影，我天时地利勉强人和，顺顺当当成了第一顺位，再不是替补。

到底我一个人大概也能活，再也没有输给任何人或事。

不过焉栩嘉说我天真，他可能真的没有说错，好像只从我陷落一次之后我就总遇到这种事，不知道是否是某种可笑的心理作用，看着那双手挪下去的时候我还出神，我想老板肯定在白酒里兑了无色的黄连也好白连也好，我苦得舌尖都发麻，喝醉了就来者不拒，什么歌都可以唱，酒瓶子摔下去的时候我好像才醒，脚腕缠着乱七八糟的电线出逃，电吉他插头连着线断掉，兵荒马乱烂醉夜奔。

然后我遇见夏之光。

这当然是个狗血无比的烂俗情节，而我甚至没办法去定义是否称得上幸运，我想我不曾遭遇的某种运气说不清道不明，大抵你总会得到，只是特定的时间里还没有资格去判断，而我也没办法在夏之光面前感叹，他擅长在这种事情上较真，是不依不挠一级选手。

夏之光不乐意被叫做小朋友，这样的瞬间总是会恶狠狠挑起眼睛跟我生闷气，他乐意把自己变成非传统意义上的cool guy，甚至不怕痛，我住院的几天里他挑染了两种发色，脚踝的纹身是很恣肆的太阳，偎着骨节延伸出恣意的脉络。

他从不问我为什么，甚至会难得地兴致缺缺，无心刨根问底，后来的很多时候我才意识得到痛，但这个时候我忙着把另一个人剔除出我的人生，你知道人一辈子会遇到很多很多人，你没办法阻止别人的出现，就连一点忘记也需要很长很长的时间，尝试着过渡不像醒酒只需要一夜，是一次胃出血而后涌来的很多很多天。

日子很长很慢，一天一天多得挨不到头，夏之光常常臭着脸来看我，在我唱歌的时候坐在底下当瘟神，只是酷不了很久，我有意给他点一首缠缠绵绵的情歌他脸就红透，不过我真的很少再遇见麻烦，夏之光冷脸的样子意外地很有杀伤力，他隔绝了很多麻烦，自己却就是我最大的意外。

其实我也明白，忘记一个人最好的方式就是遇见另外一个人，但选择题总是很难，我想好像有选择又无比分明地摆在我面前，我曾经选过一次，至今都还没得到答案，它的后遗症却发散抖擞，横亘在未来的所有可能性面前。

所以我拒绝自己做选择，总归我不用去思考有关爱的哲学命题，我只是想换个样子活，所以不管是谁，对我来说都不会有区别，但焉栩嘉他显然不明白，我们三个人足够把一次重逢变成荒诞的代名词，看着他灰败的脸色的时候我想，原来他也会天真，不明白爱也会过期，会在腐烂掉之前变成一具空壳。

决定搬家的那天夏之光很开心，我投其所好地抱回来一只小猫，到家就开始过敏，夏之光被我气得半死，顾不上猫捏着我耳垂说我缺心眼，他帮我抹药的时候脸色臭到极致，我看着看着就笑起来，他瞥我一眼连话都不和我说，但我知道他从不会真的生我气。

我想我可能真的运气不错，遇见的都是很好的人。

至少大部分都是。

去北京之后我也有变得很快乐，我每天晚上都做梦，不用在第二天早上醒过来的时候所得空空，好像凭空死去好几个小时，夏之光会觉得我幼稚，但在要睡的时候又会很恶劣地把手臂递过来，行吧，我知道他有很好地把便利贴都收起来，夏之光有这种温柔的天赋，只是太傻从来学不会隐藏，他别别扭扭地指着纹身说帮你造梦，把口头约当成一种许诺。

不过很遗憾的是我没有做梦，夏之光说他胳膊麻了大半夜，挑起眉眼睛亮晶晶，我信口就能编假话，讲个无聊的末流故事给他听，但我的确很安然地睡了很久，我想一号实验果然永远是失败的，但我总算想起来去看医生。

我一度以为得不到的答案其实还是来到我面前，但我其实真的有释然，很早的时候焉栩嘉说我是乐天的悲观主义者，他一直都很懂我，我想其实没必要让任何人知道，特别是夏之光，他没必要和我活在一起，我自己就很好。

因为夏之光真的很好骗，他从不说自己在意，但一点点苗头都要怅然很久，去吻他烫伤的手指的时候我也发怔，我想我未免不痛恨没办法去爱又或者我根本看不清，只是太多事情没有那么简单，如果用这样的借口来搪塞，未免不像自欺欺人，我也可能没有去判断的资格，但我很开心我终于活在自己手中。

只要一句喃喃的嘉嘉我就可以杀两个人，虽然我觉得他应该诅咒我一句你去死，夏之光苍白着脸就离开得很彻底，结果反倒是我在哭，越来越频繁的情绪化总是很致痛，但事实上早在很多很多的时分我都陷落在我自己的爱恨中，我想爱一个人的瞬间我总是觉得很痛，不知道这又算否。

医生说我不是个聪明的情绪掌控者，我想这倒是真的，这一项上，我一直庸碌无能。

因为我总在高估自己，没办法坦然把所有的情绪都当做解脱，习惯剖析各种情境下的存在究极致瘾，在去土耳其之前我最后一次见焉栩嘉，看到他惊疑、发抖，我到底还是会无可否认地感受到某种关于报复的快感，然后涌成更持久的苦。

年纪小的时候总是乐衷于给时间定义量词，一辈子两辈子都好像轻松过舌苔一点点的涩，时间那个时候并不索取代价，好轻易就能挂在口中，但事实上有效期限总是很短暂，一不小心就摸到终点。

就好像我根本预料不到我会后悔，但只是认知这一点对我来说就已经很奇妙，我习惯逃避很多东西，到后来甚至自己都忘记，执着于真实与否的课题对我来说永远很难，人总是很容易受到环境的影响，我很明白。

从岸边过来的时候我去买了纸笔，街边老板卖的是车厘子果糖，然后兴致勃勃送我一把烟草，码头货船上的辛香料有很重的皮革味，我抱着满怀的明信片不知道能写给谁，我想起最后说分开之前我和夏之光去密室逃脱，我手里捏着一张卧底的牌看着他发呆。

他附在我耳畔讲悄悄话，好像全然不设防的样子，我也就被他短暂地从另一种陷落中抽离出来，只有他的呼吸很真实，弥漫成雾气爬上我的手心。

我想——

你就是我的例外，我在你面前不争输赢也不在意有什么戏码需要上演，我就是我自己，我可以短暂或者长久地放下很多，这都取决于你，不论是怎样的故事都与我无关了，我总可以在这种时候卸下被动，很多时候抽离会让人感觉格格不入，但我又切切实实地从你身上获得一种具体，你不知道和你有关的事情总是很奇妙，我从一种沦陷中踏入另一种粉身碎骨，在你之外的人生是好荒诞的连环剧，我清醒无比甚至有萎缩的勇气，我从不入戏。

真的真的有喜欢过你，过不是时态也不是心有戚戚，我只是想，一直想，试图从每个瞬间每个角落里去找到证据，很多时候我说很多话，我说除了你就没有别人了，便是你不信，我自己都不能相信，人不是能看清自己的动物，我在每个痛苦与否的时分都难免要遭遇这种拷问，我想我给谁写信才合适，迷茫也变得很荒谬也很真实。

但到底也有结局。

后来我想，我可能真的选错了，我第一次觉得后悔，不是因为造就一场别离，而是我没能在合适的时间去爱另一个人。

我早看得清。

翟潇闻的爱早就断送在自己手中，左手心，右手心。

end.


End file.
